


Marigold Dreams or Death Becomes Her

by MissMar-vell (spyder_grrrl)



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't need to be familiar with MCU to follow, End Game Spoilers, F/M, Gen, In this house we stan Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, No comic knowledge needed, but don't worry i edit sober, if i'm updating this i'm probably drunk, no beta we die like men, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_grrrl/pseuds/MissMar-vell
Summary: Natasha had expected to die. She had sacrificed herself in Clint’s place not to save the world, though that definitely was a motivating factor, but to protect her family. She had always been a selfish person concerned with her personal motives. Death hadn’t seen it that way. Apparently, she had done the unexpected. Death was familiar with taking lives that were in fear, forced as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone, it had not known what to do with her, one who had selflessly taken her own life to give power to another.  In their confusion, Death had simply given Natasha a second life, and then a third, and a fourth.Natasha was of the opinion that she was being punished, and knowing full well what she had done for the KGB, HYDRA, and SHIELD before joining the Avengers, she did not argue of find fault with it.At this point Natasha was not sure how many times she had been reborn, more than twenty but less than one hundred. She’d stopped counting to try and keep some sanity...but then she meets a blonde bright eyed boy who shares her last name in this life and she begins to hope that while her old family is dead, maybe she can start a new one with him.





	1. Red Haze or Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> They gone done my girl dirty in the MCU and I couldn't stand for it. I've had this idea floating around in my head for months and finally decided to write it all down. Hope someone else out there likes the premise.

Natasha had expected to die. She had sacrificed herself in Clint’s place not to save the world, though that definitely was a motivating factor, but to protect her family. She had always been a selfish person concerned with her personal motives. Death hadn’t seen it that way. Apparently, she had done the unexpected. Death was familiar with taking lives that were in fear, forced as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone, it had not known what to do with her, one who had selflessly taken her own life to give power to another.  In their confusion, Death had simply given Natasha a second life, and then a third, and a fourth. 

Natasha was of the opinion that she was being punished, and knowing full well what she had done for the KGB, HYDRA, and SHIELD before joining the Avengers, she did not argue of find fault with it. 

At this point Natasha was not sure how many times she had been reborn, more than twenty but less than one hundred. She’d stopped counting to try and keep some sanity. Each life was different, sometimes she was a woman, sometimes a man, often she died fighting for one war or another. Only on one rare occasion did she actually make it to an old age dying in her bed surrounded by her wife, sons, and daughters. That was her favorite life so far, but she tried not to pick favorites. It felt like picking a favorite child, each life only a chapter in her existence. 

It drove her mad some nights. She had learned the trick was to focus on her current life, only thinking of her past ones to draw on knowledge or extrapolate patterns to try and break the cycle. Natasha was not so simple minded to believe in any religion, but every so often she prayed for death, a real one; above all else she was simply tired. If she were anyone else, or someone without her past life as the Black Widow, she does not doubt she’d have lost herself and gone insane with the various masks she had worn over time.

Her current life reminded her much of her first. She was taught to fight at a young age, an orphan at 8, and she slipped into various disguises to hide who she was in service as an assassin for hire. She had no home and belonged to no organization, but she was used to that; belonging nowhere meant she was free to belong anywhere she chose. 

Reincarnation was weird, her mind couldn’t process the wealth of information she always remembered so it came to her slowly at the start of a young age, only fully maturing, on average, once she was 10.

All she can remember from a young age is the color red. For most her young life red is a warm comforting color, it’s the form of autumn leaves falling and smiling faces filled with love staring down at her, a woman who’s red hair shines as bright as her own. Sometimes in her dreams her hands are stained red and nothing she can do will wash them clean, a scale she can never make even, a ledger she can never scrub clean. At six she began dreaming of a red star on a metal arm, haunted empty eyes, and snow. Her heart had ached for some unknown reason and when she woke up from those dreams she often was screaming out a name so foreign she could not imagine how she knew it.

_ James. Yasha. _

Now she knows better then to call her dreams anything other then what they are, memories and nightmares she can’t escape. At eight years old she learns to accept the red as a part of her, and uses the emotions she feels from her visions to focus on her training with her father and tutors. Taijutsu comes too easy to her, her movements as if working by muscle memory, her fighting style unpredictable at times in ways that surprise all her teachers, a style they have never seen. When asked how she thought to use her legs to choke out an opponent and subdue them with her arms to keep from fighting back, she simply replies that it just came to her mid spar.

Both her parents in this life die before she’s able to remember everything clearly. 

It’s been many years since anyone was able to teach her anything. She was in her late 20’s now and currently working for the Fire Daimyo. He was a high profile client to have, but no one would accuse her of not being the best at what she did.

Natasha is abruptly pulled from her thoughts as a young man with blonde hair dashes across her path causing her to pause and the guards, her escorts to the palace, to freeze. She watches as he zig zags across her path several times chasing a toad, laughing as he dives for the jumping amphibian finally catching it in his hands. 

The blonde child’s face turns towards her at the sound of laughter, and his bright blue eyes widen briefly. Momentarily stunned she is reminded of a blonde and blue eyed brother-in-arms she’d fought side by side with, his shield always at the ready. The memory makes her smile, which is enough to make the blonde boy blush.

“Hey, are you a princess?”

Natasha is aware how she looks. It had taken her two hours to get ready and she’d had the help of a maiko training under one of the geisha in the local Flower District. Her black kimono made her red hair more vibrant and exotic, the bright scarlett extravagant obi balancing the darkness of the main garment. She did not wear the white make up of an apprentice, but her lips were still stained red and her eyes lined with black. The silver comb in her hair that was holding up her chignon matched the accented silver thread of her kimono and embroidered flowers.

Natasha breaks decorum to address the young man. As she squats down, balancing on her geta to reach his eye level, her oil paper umbrella rests lightly on her shoulder.  

“Do you think I am?” she asks innocently, hiding her grin behind her hand. “You’re so sweet. What’s your name?”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Don’t forget it, one day I’m going to be Hokage you know!” His grin is blinding and reminds Natasha of the sun. He can’t be older than 14.

She stalls at his name, staring at him curiously. Uzumaki, another one besides her, finally after all these years…She raises a finger to her lips shushing him to be silent. His loud boisterous voice carrying in the crowd. 

“Haven’t your parents warned you what they do to people with that last name? You should be careful.” She warns him against her better judgment, but there is a tug in her heart at the hope of a family. It’s all she’s ever wanted, all she’s ever searched for in each lifetime. 

“I don’t have any parents.” The young ninja says grin shrinking, “But I have Ero-sennin, he’s my sensei, and he’s going to make sure I grow up to be the best and strongest!” 

As if summoned by just mentioning him Natasha feels the eyes of the legendary sannin on her and she spares him the quickest of glances. This is not the first time she’s met him, they both have a tenuous working relationship barely trusting each other. It doesn’t help that each time they’ve met she’s gone by a different name.

She brings her attention back to Naruto a gentle smile on her face as she takes him in. A cousin? A nephew? Who knew anymore, as scattered to the winds as her clan had become. He lacks the red hair of her kin but that’s not so unusual, especially if one of his parents hadn’t been an Uzumaki. 

“I have no doubt you’ll make a fine Hokage one day Naruto-chan, especially if Jiraiya-sama is your teacher.” Natasha isn’t sure if it’s her calling him Naruto-chan or her believing him without question that he’ll be Hokage, but he stares up at her with disbelieving eyes. It knocks the wind out of her and makes her forget where she is. She wonders if it’s instinctual, this maternal pull and desire to protect him, but at the same time she is unsure. Is she still capable of love and letting someone in? Even a child? Can she afford to compromise herself, knowing what she knows? She hears a voice in the back of her head, a familiar one she hasn’t heard in a while.

_ “I’m with you till the end of the line.”... _

_ “I could do this all day.” _

“You remind me of someone I used to know, Naruto-chan! You’re too earnest and honest.” She says with a smile. Reaching up and removing one of the flowers from her hair and tucking it behind Naruto’s ear, she whispers, “You and your sensei need to leave, the city will no longer be safe and easy to move around in come nightfall.” 

_ “Who do you want me to be Rogers?” she had questioned on unsure footing with her comrade. _

_ “How about a friend.” had been his reply. _

“Aratani-san, we should move. The Daimyo is expecting you shortly.” A guard speaks, staring out at the small crowd that was beginning to form around them. She stands making her way forward, the memory of her lost family still playing in the background of everything she did. She pats the boy’s head as she leaves, her mind far off in the past.

_ “If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” she asked once fearing the answer. _

_ “I would now, and I’m always honest.” _

Slowly Natasha slips into character and when Aratani, a jewel befitting any emperor, arrives at the palace she’s greeted by both the Daimyo and a team of Konoha-nin kneeling before him. She had anticipated working around the 12 Guardsmen, but the additional four cell team throws her off for a moment so she restratagizes her original plan on the fly. 

Aratani bows as the ninja rise. “My Lord,” she begins, “I see you’ve invited additional guests.” 

He beckons her forward to join him, “Just a precaution, Sarutobi-san has proven himself loyal in the past. He is the only surviving member of that last 12 Guardsmen.”

Aratani’s eyes widen at the implication, more said by what wasn’t spoken then with the actual words themselves.

“I was hesitant to reinstate the 12 Guardsmen but with his help I was able to select competent enough replacements.” The Daimyo continues speaking behind his fan. “He’s here to make sure they pass muster. It’s not everyday we take down a coup attempt after all. The other three are his students.” 

Aratani bows towards the bearded jonin, “Let’s do our best today jonin-sama.” 

“Asuma,” he replies hands itching to grab something in his pocket and she hopes he’s a smoker and not just trying to temper down an impulse to arm himself around her. “My students are Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. I was not aware the Fire Daimyo  was in the habit of hiring mercenaries.” It’s an accusation, to both her and the 12 Guardsmen positioned throughout the room. “I apologize my Lord, the 12 have not sufficiently proven their loyalty to you yet.” 

“Consider today their final test. “ the Daimyo states, ending the discussion. 

Aratani eyes the exchange perplexed, not many ninja held any political power besides the Kage. “Leave the dirty work to me, just make sure to guard what’s most important.” she orders Asuma and his team.  

Asuma makes a sound of disapproval, “There’s more than a fair share of work to go around. What was the last count at? Thirty?” 

Aratani’s not in the habit of haggling for kills, but it’s an old habit of the Black Widow. “I imagine the number’s gone up if our Lord’s involved you.” She looks to the pre-teens gathered around him, they’re clearly uncomfortable around all the extravagance of the palace, and caught in the middle of all this subterfuge. 

“Don’t get in my way. You have ducklings to keep an eye on don’t you?” Staring down at his students’ wide eyed gazes she teases, “You know, I can smell your fear. Rest assured, the only reason that I’m here is to wreak havoc.” The smile on her face in contrast to her words only serves to make her appear menacing. 

The Daimyo laughs reaching out and cupping her hand in his own, the simple action revealing much more than Aratani cared for to the ninja across from her. They too seem to understand the implications as the bearded man, who’d introduced himself as Asuma, narrows his eyes. 

Slamming shut his fan, the Daimyo draws all the attention back to himself, “Let’s not dally, I’d hate to leave my court waiting, even if they all want to kill me.”

As they make their way to the banquet room, Aratani’s hand still clasped in the Daimyo’s she leans over to Asuma and his students, “I almost forgot, don’t drink the tea.” 

The three students stop walking as they process the warning in her words.

Walking into the banquet there are already two geisha busy entertaining and Aratani moves to join them only after the room formally greets their Daimyo. For the most part the feast goes as any other would. At one point Aratani dances for the guests as a maiko plays the shamisen. No matter the lifetime Natasha is a dancer. It’s not ballet this time around, but her movements are still just as graceful. No one in the room knows that it’s their last meal and as the evening passes and talk turns to politics Aratani begins serving tea, sharing a smile with the Konoha-nin as she moves along. 

When the Daimyo begins giving a speech about loyalty and court life the coughing begins. It’s all very over dramatic in her opinion, and it only takes 10 seconds for the accusations of poisoning to begin.  

An adviser near the head of the table makes for a dagger in his robes but Asuma cuts his hand off and stabs them in the chest before they’re even able to move from their seat. It’s pure chaos after that. 

Six of the 12 Guardsmen that had been hiding in the shadow circle around the Daimyo as a shield. The others make an escape route clearing a path, their only job to get the Daimyo to safety. That left Aratani, Asuma, and his students to take out anyone left standing. 

Aratani made her move swiftly, jumping on to the table and throwing several knives hidden in her sleeves while at the same time dodging attacks from the loyal guards of the treasonous advisers and courtiers.

As she scissor kicks and strangles a man between her thighs she spares a second to check on Asuma. He’s hanging back letting his students do most of the work and only intervening when necessary like any good teacher to an assassin in training. For only a moment she was reminded of her Yasha, the Winter Soldier, and how he’d taken her under his wing as a teen to finish her training with the Red Room. 

The memory brings a smile to her face and joy to her heart and she finds herself at home and in peace among all the carnage around her Her movements are well choreographed and elegant as she dances for a second time that night in a sea of red, blood oozing from the arteries of the men she kills.

“Sugoi!” a high pitched voice screams. 

Aratani turns towards the shout, Ino, the blonde female student is watching her enraptured with stars in her eyes. She smirks, ninja children were strange, but she will not fault a system that at the very least gives it’s forced child soldiers a way to cope with what to anyone else so early in their life would be a trauma.

“Yosh! Ino-Shika-Cho let’s do this!” the girl hollers invigorating her companions, the lanky brunette next to her begins giving orders for a planned assault. Confident in his students abilities Asuma escorts the two Geisha, who were innocent and hiding under the table during the attack, out of the way and away from the fray. 

As Aratani escalates her assault, only a handful of men left, she makes quick work of incapacitating her enemies. She observes one of the guards turn on his comrades and assist her, shortly thereafter they all freeze. Reevaluating the situation she realizes one of the teens has all of the remaining opponents locked in place trapped by their shadows while another has taken over the body of an enemy. The last member stands over the unconscious body of his teammate, and incapacitated friend, clearly not okay with the violence.  

Giving a nod of approval she moves to take out the remaining fighters with their aide. Cutting across the throat of the last man standing she walks over to the trio who have now been joined by their sensei. Her hair is a mess, wild and untamed, the senbon that had been holding it in place now reside in a number of the bodies on the floor. 

“So which one of you wants to volunteer to be captured for thirty minutes?” She asks, a bit more respect in her tone, the girl seems ready to offer herself up without question but her friends quickly lower her hand, “Fine we’ll do this your way, but when you chase after me try and make it believable at least!”

Asuma lights a cigarette before asking, “Should I give you a head start?”

“Wait I don’t understand?” Ino’s brows scrunch together in confusion.

“Troublesome.” the shadow manipulator interjects, “The Daimyo’s going to pin the whole thing on you isn’t he?”

Aratani nods, “You’re a smart one. Can’t have a leader be known for killing his own men. It’s bad for moral I hear.” She ruffles his hair, he hates it and scowls at her, “So cute!” she teases as he swats at her hand. “Don’t worry, all the trouble’s well worth the gold! I’ll be keeping a low profile for a while though.” 

A kunai is thrown at her head and it’s a testament to her skill that she’s able to dodge in time, the edge of the weapon only grazing her cheek, the cut is deep and dripping blood down her face. She turns to glare at Asuma.

“Not much of a believable chase if you’re unscathed and head wounds bleed the most with the least damage.” Asuma smirks.

Aratani does not fault his logic, but rolls her eyes all the same. He could have warned her. “Better keep up then.” 

The mock pursuit lasts a good hour, for a team of non-trackers they’re able to stay on her heels most the night and she wonders if the girl is a sensor type.

Making her way to the pack she’d hidden in the woods earlier she spots a small fire in the distance. Debating if it’s worth the trouble to investigate or simply travel on a for a few more hours, she’s saved from making a decision. She feels an intrusion at the far reaches of her chakra net and knows someone is nearby.Slightly concerned she arms herself. The rustling of leaves nearby places her on edge but when a young blonde man comes tumbling out she recognizes Naruto immediately. 

“Naruto-chan what are you doing out here?” She sighs in relief, her inflection warm and in contrast to the frightful sight she must look, disheveled, kimono torn in various places, and face bloody. 

“Hime-chan! Are you okay?” He begins dancing from one foot to the other, clearly anxious and unsure what to make of her. He grabs her hand and tugs her towards the fire. “Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! Quick come help! We got to save the princess!” 

Natasha laughs throwing her pack over her shoulder, allowing Naruto to lead her along. “If you keep calling me princess I’m going to develop a complex.”

As they turn a corner Natasha can smell fish cooking over the fire, a large imposing white haired man is hunched over a journal scratching away at the paper. She can only assume he’s either working on  his next novel or some letter to someone in his network of information gatherers. 

“What are you yapping on about squirt? What have I told you about wandering too far after dark?” Whatever lecture he’s about to give Naruto is left unfinished as he finally looks up.

“Jiraiya.” Natasha greets.

“Eh?!” Naruto shreaks, “Do you know Ero-sennin? He’s a super pervert you know, you should stay away from him!”

“I’m aware, and he knows to keep his hands to himself around me. He learned the hard way.” 

Jiraiya lets out a grunt of annoyance closing his journal forcefully and tossing her a bandage, “So, what name are you going by today?”

“Today I was Aratani. The Daimyo seems to like her and he pays well.” 

“I would hope so.” Jiraiya says passing her a canteen filled with water which she uses to soak a cloth and wipe the blood off her.

“I don’t feel like being Aratani anymore though.” Natasha continues plastering a bandage on her cheek. If she ever crosses paths with Asuma again he’s a dead man. “I’m not sure who I am right now,” she elaborates letting out a chuckle as her stomach growls, “I guess I’m just hungry for now.”

Naruto’s up immediately offering her one of the skewered fish smoking over the flames. “Eat! I caught a lot of fish earlier Hime-chan and I know I can catch a lot more! I’m suppose to be learning awesome new jutsu from Ero-sennin but he’s just been writing all day! That was only after I told him how you told me we needed to leave though. Hey, how did you know he’d listen to you any way and why’d we have to leave? Are there bad guys after you? Don’t worry I’ll protect you!”

Natasha places a hand over Naruto’s mouth and he blushes. “You talk a lot.” His cheeks darken at her words and his blush spreads down his neck, “Don’t worry, on you it’s cute. Also, I thought I told you I’m not a princess.”

“Well then what am I supposed to call you?” he asks, “How can you not know who you are? Are you an orphan too? Did your parents not name you?”

Natasha takes a bite of her fish, weighing her options before deciding on the truth, she owes Naruto that much. What he chooses to make of the truth is up to him. 

“You told me you were a ninja Naruto, well so am I and to protect myself I’ve had to use a lot of fake names, sometimes I even get confused with them all.” She tucks a piece of red hair behind her ear and nods at Jiraiya, knowing without looking that he’s hanging onto her every word. 

“I think my favorite name, the one I’m most attached to is Natasha, but I’m not even sure who she is anymore. I do have a name my parents gave me, but I don’t like using it because I don’t think I could ever live up to it. Do you want to know it? You have to keep it a secret though.”

Naruto’s head nods affirmatively several times in quick succession, eager to know who she is.

“Really!?” Jiraiya interrupts, “People have tried to figure out who you are for years.  There’s no record of any shinobi from any nation matching your description, no one has ever seen you wear the insignia of any elemental country. The kid just asks you and he gets to know?”

“But he’s the future Hokage.” she points out, “and an Uzumaki too.”

Natasha grins wickedly pulling a scroll from her pack and unrolling it to reveal a complex network of seals. Jiraiya stares in wonder wanting to dissect the work. Forming the appropriate sign with her hands and uttering the release phrase an old battered shinobi headband appears in her hand with a familiar spiral on the metal plate. “This was my father’s he gave it to me right before he died.” she says tying is securely to her forehead. 

“I knew it.” Is Jiraiya’s only response, “I had my suspicions.”

Nastasha turns back to Naruto, “I”m not listed in any shinobi registry because I belong to no nation, my parents were refugees from Uzushiogakure, Naruto-chan. Do you know where that is?”

Naruto digs his toe in the ground embarrassed, “I remember Iruka-sensei talking about it in the Academy once...but I didn’t really pay attention.” 

“Uzushiogakure was a shinobi village that was a close ally with Konoha many years ago. One day our enemies attacked without warning because they feared our power, we were too strong. Our allies did not help us and we were decimated. The few of us who survived and weren’t captured scattered and had to hide who we were in fear.” 

“That’s so sad hime-chan.” Naruto says enraptured by her story.

“It is, but it’s important for people to remember, especially you Naruto-chan, because my family history is your family history too.”

“Wh-what? What do you mean?” He asks voice somehow both hopeful and afraid. 

“Naruto, one of the greatest clan heads in my family’s history was named Uzumaki Ashina, he was responsible for solidifying Konoha as a close ally by marrying off his daughter to the Shodai Hokage. His only surviving grandson from the Fall of Uzushio was his youngest, Uzumaki Mori. Uzumaki Mori survived for several years in hiding with his wife Uzumaki Haruhi. One day when they thought they had finally found peace they had a child. It was a girl.”

Natasha kept going even as Naruto’s head bowed and he began shaking.

“They loved their little girl a lot and hoped she would one day be able to lead their family back home, but before they were able to see her grow up they were attacked and killed by missing-nin who were trying to steal their clan secrets. When they died they left the responsibility of unifying the clan to their daughter whom they gifted with the named Kiko. That’s my name, Uzumaki Kiko.” 

Natasha can hear Jiraiya swearing up a storm, apparently he had assumed she was an Uzumaki but hadn’t known the extent of her lineage. Naruto remains incredibly quiet which unsettles her.

“Naruto-chan I do not know your parents. I do not know how you ended up in Konoha, but if you want me to, just say the word and I will not leave any rock unturned until I find out the truth, because we are family and if you want me to I will stand by you.”

She notices the first couple drops of water fall to the ground. When Naruto pounces towards her gathering her in a hug she doesn’t know what to do. It’s been so long since she’s felt genuine physical human contact.

“Please protect my name for me. If you promise to I think I’d like to try and be Kiko-chan for good.”

Slowly her arms return the hug, at first unsure after so many years. Holding the boy close Kiko makes herself a promise and locks away the name Natasha for another lifetime. She can not be Natasha here, not now. Right now she has a family with the boy who reminds her of Steve Rogers, and the living must take precedence over the dead.

“Neechan,” Naruto finally speaks his voice cracking, “we’ll protect each other.”


	2. Hello, My Name Is Human or I Come With Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, or Kiko Uzumaki, makes a decision that shapes how the rest of her life in this universe will play out.

        It’s been a year and a half since Kiko ran into Naruto, and she’s spent most of the time traveling with Naruto and focusing on his training. While Jiraiya monopolizes most of Naruto’s training time, Kiko was able to slip in enough lessons on sealing to make him a respectable Uzumaki clan member. Naruto was a natural at it, but he didn’t particularly have the patience for it, and his penmanship was horrible. He knew enough to know more than the average shinobi, but not near what her and Jiraiya could do. He was mostly motivated to study the art of sealing after learning how their clan had been known for their advanced techniques, and that was enough for her. If sealing ended up being something that connected him to family more than a skill he implemented in combat, it was enough. 

        Kiko and Jiraiya had taken their time learning to get along, neither of them willing to leave Naruto, and neither of them completely trusting the other for several months. Honestly, she would have respected him less as a spymaster if he had. In the end, she was the first to extend an olive branch sharing some information she learned about an occurrence he was looking into that happened in Ame. She knows the owner of a brothel near the border whom she’s worked with in the past and shares a name with him, Sasori of the Red Sand. In return Jiraiya gives her the name of an organization, Akatsuki.

        After coming up with a plan, and realizing they both could get a lot more done working together, Kiko left Naruto in Jiraiya’s care for three months while she went on a mission for more intel. She came back with more than they could have hoped for, and for her a personal victory, but she couldn’t share most of what she learned, due to the seal on her tongue. 

        Jiraiya throws a fit, calls her an idiot, accuses her of falling for her mark to allow him to do something like that to her voluntarily, and questions her competency. She doesn’t let him question her loyalty. It’s only after a friendly spar, that leaves them both exhausted and gives them an opportunity to get out their anger, that she shares with him how her life meant nothing to her before Naruto and that everything she did from now on would only be with his protection and goals in mind and that if he wanted this spy network they were creating together to work he was going to have to learn to read between the lines. That had been enough to calm him down, and confirm one of his running theories about the organization, they were after the jinchuuriki. 

        It’s also only after her first trip that Kiko learns Naruto’s many secrets, most of which she realizes he doesn’t even know, like who his parents are. Up until then, because of his last name, Kiko had made the assumption that Naruto’s father had been an Uzumaki, that was quickly corrected. After some time going over several scrolls containing her family tree, she realizes she’s actually cousins with Naruto’s mother, and more of an aunt to him by blood relation then anything else. It doesn’t change the fact that by this point she is very clearly Naruto’s ‘nee-chan’. A title she answers to with joy and pride.

        After her first excursion she periodically disappears every couple of months for a week or two to maintain contact with her sources. Naruto doesn’t approve of her going off on her own, Jiraiya doesn’t approve of the smile on her face every time she returns, almost as if she’s just gotten back from a vacation with a friend. He lets it slide though, she always has some riddle for Jiraiya to decipher, never able to out right state what she’s learned and Kiko’s information is invaluable to him. 

        Eventually these excursions take on a second mission. Slowly she begins running into more deserted clan members, most are civilians, she only meets a couple that aren’t; but it’s enough for her to start spinning a new web. It was almost as if the small rejoining of their family caused by her and Naruto meeting had alerted some cosmic beacon for the rest of the remaining Uzumaki to start crawling out of their hiding places. She leaves these meetings on the back burner, she still has several months before Naruto goes home, and she can make her move then.  

        It’s also around this time that Kiko begins writing her first novel. She’s not much of a story teller, but having lived so many lives that’s not a problem. The benefits of publishing are two fold. It allows her to have a second means of income, now that she isn’t taking missions for hire and is slumming it with Naruto and Jiraiya, she needs the money for several reasons. One of which is that not all targets are so easily seduced, some require material means among other things to be persuaded. The second is more stealthy, she uses them to communicate and reach out to people in her spy network. 

        Jiraiya let’s her know point blank that he doesn’t care for her book, it’s a fictionalized retelling of Steve and Bucky’s love story with a few name changes and in a different setting to be more relatable. He does admit that it would appeal to an audience he doesn’t deal with, and understands her reasons for writing it so he puts in a good word for her with his publisher and that’s how  _ I’m With You Till the End of the Line  _ makes its way onto bookshelves throughout the elemental nations. 

        Naruto is heartbroken, and can’t look her in the eyes for weeks. She catches him more then once muttering about ‘closet perverts’ under his breath, but just laughs before putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. He at least is able to make it through half her book before giving up, she can’t say the same for _ Icha Icha _ . 

        “It’s because it’s about friends!” He explains to her one night, “About two friends who stick by each other through war and being turned into each other’s enemies but then...” he scrunches his face in disgust, “but then you went and made it all weird by having them fall in love.”

        She deciphers from that what she can, Naruto doesn’t talk much about his former teammate, but she knows he cares for Sasuke in some twisted yet pure way. She can relate, having been the one to turn her back on her friends and having to be saved by them in the past. 

        Time passes quickly, much faster then she’d prefer, and before she knows it while checking into an inn after a long day of travel Jiraiya mentions heading back to Konoha, and that Tsunade will be expecting them soon. Kiko doesn’t hesitate, and  knows what decision she wants to make. She’s only been planning for this for half a year now.

        “I’m going to go with you as well.” She says tossing her pack on the closest bed as they make their way into their room. 

        “Of course you are!” Naruto exclaims confused, “Why wouldn’t you?”

        “It’s not so simple.” Jiraiya explains resting against the door frame. “Kiko is a foreign shinobi, who can’t claim citizenship to any one country. She’s not exactly a missing-nin, but it’s as close as you can be without actually being one.”

        “But she’s family! Where is she suppose to be if not with me!” Naruto protests.

        “If she were a civilian it wouldn’t be as difficult, but as it is Tsunade and her council will have the last say regarding the matter. There really isn’t any precedence for something like this.” Jiraiya continues, “Luckily she does have you and me to speak on her behalf but really-”

        “I’ve also got a letter from the Diamyo.” she interjects, “Friends in high places and all that.”

        Jiraiya shakes his head in disbelief, “I’m not even going to ask how you managed it, but that’ll help too. What did you have to do to-” he stops himself from asking, not wanting to know the answer.

        Kiko’s smile grows wicked more than willing to play up whatever conclusion Jiraiya’s jumped to, “Nothing I didn’t enjoy.”

        Jiraiya throws his hands in the air, face turned slightly red. 

        “But probably not whatever your perverted mind is thinking.” she supplies remembering Naruto’s is in the room. As it is the blond is sitting cross legged on his bed staring at her petulantly. He doesn’t like to think of her as having any sort of sexuality she thinks. He’s probably terrible with women. 

        “I’ve also got all the information I’ve dug up with Jiraiya this past year to bargain with, and I’m a fuinjustsu master. There aren’t a lot of us left. I’ve thought this through and I weighed my options, and I’ve made a Plan B if it comes down to it and they decide they don’t want me to stay longer than a visit.” Kiko explains.

        “What’s Plan B?” Naruto asks.

        “I go deep undercover and join Akatsuki.”

        “No!” Both Jiraiya and Naruto shout at once.

        Kiko grits her teeth together in frustration. This was not the first time something like this has happened. Her boys always question her abilities and decisions. This talk was a long time coming and she’d rather get it out of the way before Konoha. “I am not weak, I have taken care of myself since I was 8. I have done things neither of you want to know about in order to survive. I want to be both your family and your friend, but your continued denial of who I am as a person is not going to help things. If you would prefer I can pretend to be who you want me to, but know it will not be who I actually am.”

        She’s not even talking about her past life as Natasha, as Kiko she’s seen her fair share of battles and made hard calls she’s come to regret. It had been easy at the time when she had no real loyalty to any nation or person. That’s different now.

        For the first time since following the two and trying to be the family Naruto needed and wanted, she doubts herself. Was she actually capable of being family with someone as honest and good as Naruto? Sure he had reminded her of Steve when they first met, but it didn’t take long for her to notice how different the two were as well. In fact the only thing they really had in common was their desire for peace, stubbornness, good nature, and ability to make her want to be a better person. The type of person able to stand side by side with them. 

        Naruto was loud, where Steve was confidant. While Naruto had to fight for his voice to be heard, Steve’s was commanding. She wonders if a young Steve may have resembled the 16 year old cousin she’s found, and understands for the first time how Bucky would have chosen Steve over her to fall in love with. Naruto is easy to love, so pure and optimistic. Whatever maternal instinct she killed and buried long ago, he somehow brings to life as she struggles with her involuntary urges to protect him. 

        Kiko is tackled, falling back onto her bed as she’s engulfed in a hug. The physical contact distracting her from her downward spiral, she lets out a sigh resting her head on the crook of Naruto’s neck and returns the hug.

        “Nee-chan, no matter who you are or what you’ve done I’ll love you.” Kiko let’s out a breath she was unaware she’d been holding, in the year and a half she’s known Naruto he was always too open a free with his emotions and feelings. She doesn’t say it back, she never has in any lifetime, but she squeezes him harder leaning into the hug and hopes he understands.

        When they finally get up from their impromptu cuddle session, Jiraiya is there with a hand on her shoulder. “Look you’re idea isn’t awful, but before we even begin talking about it we’re going to use every argument and resources available to get you to stay in Konoha, got it hime?”

        Naruto nods his head in agreement, slamming his fist into an open palm, “Yeah we just can’t let Granny say no, and there's no way she will once she sees how awesome you are!”

        Kiko smiles and relents, biting down the rest of the arguments on the tip of her tongue. Despite her name she is not a delicate flower, they will learn this on their own eventually, but she will not get mad at them for wanting to keep her close and safe. She feels the same about them after all.

        As they make their way around town to find somewhere to eat, Jiraiya places a hand on her shoulder and let’s her know that if she ever needs someone to talk to about anything he’ll listen. She laughs reaching up to touch his cheek and smiles in thanks, because he understands that there are things she might not want to tell Naruto and that he won’t be able to rationalize why she did. It’s uncharacteristically sweet of the Toad Sage, so she takes him up on the offer every night after Naruto falls asleep until they reach Konoha. He’s easy to talk to and doesn’t judge or offer in his own opinion when it’s not wanted or needed. It almost reminds her of debriefs she’d done with Clint or Bucky after particularly harsh missions for SHIELD. She’ll have to think of a way to pay him back later. 

        They do eventually reach Konoha though, and when they are just a half day’s journey from the hidden village she takes her time getting ready in the morning aware of how important her first impression is. If she’s going to attempt to lean on her family name and title to gain favor she needs to look the part. 

        That morning she dresses in a pale orange battle kimono. She chooses it for a couple reasons: it had belonged to her mother and has the Uzushio emblem is embroidered along the edge of the sleeves and on a charm that’s attached to a rope she adds to the obi, but also any connection she can force the Hokage or her council to make between her and Naruto is a good idea, it also looks elegant on her which can’t hurt. 

        Her hair she fashions into two buns on the top of her head, similar to a portrait she seen amongst the rubble years ago on a visit to Uzushio of her grandfather’s sister, Mito Uzumaki. She’s not so bold as to wear a crown like Mito-sama, but she finishes the look with the same fuinjutsu tags that were draped from Mito-sama’s hair and adds a couple chrysanthemums for good measure. 

        Her father’s headband with the Uzushiogakure emblem hangs loosely around her neck resting just above her heart. 

        It feels no different from preparing for a mission where she has to pretend to be a geisha or a courtesan, though when she looks in the mirror she feels like a poor facsimile of the legend that is Mito-sama. She knows better than to let her feelings get in the way, and with a sigh she rotates her shoulders to release all the tension they’re holding. She hasn’t had to wear this particular mask in a while, not since she was Sansa Stark Queen of Winterfell in a different lifetime, but it slips into place well enough. 

        As she walks down the stairs of the inn her posture exudes the aura of being a lady of some importance, it’s more than being confident, it’s imagining you’re more important than everyone else in the room while also appearing soft as to be kind. It does no good for strength to be confused with arrogance. The display is a contradiction, but so are most ways men choose to interpret women. 

        “Nee-chan’s so pretty!” Naruto exclaims moving in closer to inspect the fuinjutsu tags hanging from her hair.

        “She’ll have them seeing ghosts for sure.” Jiraiya comments after a few seconds once he’s able to find his voice.

        “That was the idea.” Kiko replies with a grin, “Hopefully it helps.”

        They make their way along the main road after a quick breakfast, and don’t stop for lunch. Naruto takes the lead in a rush to get home as quickly as possible. A trip that should have taken five hours only takes four and once she sees the grand gates of Konoha she begins preparing herself mentally for the battle she’s about to walk into. It’s difficult to stay anxious though, as excited as Naruto is about returning home. It almost feels like she is too. 

        She nods at the two chunin working the gate in greeting, even as Naruto and Jiraiya seem perfectly fine ignoring them. The chunin make a move to try and stop her once their attention is taken away from Naruto, but Jiraiya simply places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head, and it seems to be enough to keep them at bay. There’s usually a protocol for shinobi visiting from foregin villages, but she’s never followed it, what with never having an actual village to call home. 

        Taking her queue from Jiraiya she tries to blend into the background and simply observe. She takes in this new village she is going to try and make a home, and more importantly the way Naruto interacts with the village and the people around him. His exuberance is infectious. It’s not long before they run into some people Naruto knows and she watches the reunion from a safe distance a step or two behind Jiraiya. She manages to keep herself at an emotional distance until Naruto is laid clear across the street creating a crater after a particularly harsh strike from the infamous Sakura-chan.

        Kiko has heard Naruto tell stories about his genin team, and his devotion to the pink haired girl. Even still, nothing could have prepared her for the display of strength she just witnessed.

        “Such good form, your chakra control must be pretty amazing.” Kiko compliments drawing attention to herself. 

        “Kiko nee-chan!” Naruto pouts clearly upset.

        “Nee-chan?” the pink haired girl questions glancing at her.

        “The family tree’s a bit more complicated than that, but it’s the title we’ve chosen to go with it appears.”  Kiko clarifies.

        Dusting himself off and walking over to the group Naruto introduces the two of them, “Yeah, Sakura-chan, this is my nee-chan Kiko I met her when I was training with Ero-sennin. She doesn’t have any family left either, or a home, so she’s staying with me now.” He states, as if her continued presence in Konoha is already determined fact. 

        “It’s nice to finally meet you Sakura-chan. Naruto speaks very highly of you.” She says courteously with a bow, an action Sakura is quick to return after floundering around for a couple seconds.

        “Y-yes! Of course, it’s nice to meet you too. I didn’t think--but I mean, that is to say...I’m glad Naruto has somebody.” 

        As they continue walking forward towards what she can only assume is the Hokage tower, Kiko over hears Sakura ask Naruto in harsh tones how on earth he’s related to a lady like Kiko-san when he had no manners to speak of. 

        Kiko shares a grin with Jiraiya as she walks beside hi, the  both of them behind the two teens. As they turn the corner she picks up on a couple chakra signatures following them from the roofs and frowns. It shouldn’t be so surprising, but she also thinks it’s a bit overkill, after all it’s just her, a singular unknown. They don’t even know what she is or isn’t capable of yet, which she supposes might be enough of a reason for some.

        She remains politie but also quiet trying to stick to the shadows, not drawing attention to herself, but sharing a nod or smile with people who do see her. It isn’t until she causes a man to crash into a food stall after sharing a coy glance that she reevaluates her ability to remain subtle.

        “Whatever you’re going for here, I think you might have overshot it. Just a bit.” Jiraiya teases.

        Kiko laughs, “Ne, no one told me men from Konoha were so easy. Though traveling with you for so long I suppose I should have just assumed…”

        Kiko ignores the squawk of indignation from Jiraiya but continues to banter with him back and forth, it’s easy enough a habit to fall into as close as they’ve become over the past year. It’s a shielding maneuver, one she knows Jiraiya instigated for her benefit and not his. While Jiraiya is a bit of a hermit and hardly ever actually in Konoha, he has a certain level of notoriety that can only help her if she’s observed by other shinobi speaking with him on friendly terms. It also keeps others from paying close attention to her specifically and more attention to them as a set. 

        They continue the exchange up until they reach the Hokage’s office. 

        “Naruto. Jiraya.” Tsunade-sama greets warmly, “And guest.”

        Kiko doesn’t let the harsh tone phase her, she’d be acting the same if the situation were reversed. She also has a bit of respect for any woman sitting behind a Kage’s desk, well aware of what it would have taken to get there. 

        “Baa-chan, this is Kiko nee-chan! I met her when I was training with Ero-sennin. She was undercover, and it was fine until she was on the run from some ninja but then she found us, and she told me who she was and that we had to protect each other because our name is important, and and -” He pauses, Kiko can tell he’s practiced this speech before and seems to have forgotten what he wanted to say next. It’s adorably endearing, and she takes a step forward.

        “Naruto, it’s fine I can-” she tries to interrupt.

        “No it’s not fine, because I’m not letting you leave no matter what anyone says, so you have to let her stay with me Baa-chan, because we’re family-”

        “-and family means no one gets left behind.” Kiko finishes with Naruto. 

        Kiko really was terrible at telling stories, but Naruto had been adamant on getting to know as much about her as possible, and there was only so much she had been willing to share when they first met, so she’d taken the scapegoat route and simply retold all the Disney stories she could remember, telling him they were stories she’d grown up with as a kid. If anyone was to be blamed it was Clint, he was the one with the family of rugrats who she’d foundly spoiled whenever possible. 

        “I can take care of myself Naruto. I’ll be fine no matter what happens.” She says reaching up to pull his head down so she can kiss his forehead. She’ll never get used to being this short. She’d never been the tallest Avenger, but at her current height she barely reaches Jiraya’s shoulder, Naruto even managing to surpass her after his second growth spurt.

        “You are an unaccounted for surprise Uzamaki Kiko.” Tsunade says blandly and Kiko’s pretty sure she doesn’t like surprises. 

        “Uzimaki Kiko-hime.” Jiraiya corrects.

        She turns to glare at Jiraiya, “There's a time and place for that sort of discussion.”

        “Yes, like when you’re being presented to the Hokage, and you’re requesting asylum. Which for the record, you haven’t officially actually done.”

        If she weren’t as composed a person as she was, Kiko would have snapped at him.

        “Besides,” Jiraiya continues, “I remember a very dramatic speech in which you mentioned to Naruto that you’re the great-grandaughter of Uzumakia Ashina, and that it was your parent’s dying wish for you to reunite your divided clan.” 

        She wants to be mad, but he’s effectively saved her from having to explain her heritage herself, so she lets it slide. “Dramatic,” she hissed, “so says the novel writer.”

        “Well now you’re just insulting yourself.” he teases.

        “As if my own work is as, as-” she wants to say erotic or pornographic, but refuses to infront of the Hokage, “lude and crass as yours; besides we both know my publishing a novel was for strategic information gathering purposes, not because I get a kick out of it like you do.”

        “I very clearly remember reading your manuscript and I’m pretty sure you got a kick or two out of it, even if you’re the coldest woman I’ve ever met.” 

        Naruto raises a hand as if it somehow prevents her from hearing him as speaks aside to Sakura and Tsunade, “If you don’t stop them they’ll just keep going and going and-”

        Kiko’s about to reply with a retort to Jiraiya but stops, instead turning her head sharply towards her nephew and raising an eyebrow, daring him to continue with what he was going to say. It’s only then she realizes the Hokage is staring at her as if she wants to throw her out the window. 

        “Jiraiya I’ve always know your weakness for women, but to believe the first pretty red head that says she’s an Uzumaki-” Tsuande accuses with a roll of her eye.

        She catches a quick look of hurt on Jiraiya’s face and her eyes narrow. She’d always known he was hopelessly in love with someone. It was easy enough to pick up on if you knew what to look for, but until now she hadn’t realized he actually had a chance with whoever it was. 

        For now she decides to play along, until she has more information and in an exaggerated display of shock she throws one hand over her heart and the other on her forehead as if she’s about to faint. “Jiraiya! I had no idea, you never said anything. To think this whole time I just thought you were gay.”

        Three cries of disbelief are heard and she turns to address Naruto, who’s hand she grabs and pats as if imparting a very important lesson. “Listen no one is that much of a perverted womanizer unless they’re overcompensating for something or hopelessly in love with the unobtainable. Remember, ninja rule number one is nothing is ever as it seems.” 

        “Yeah, yeah. Look underneath the underneath, I know that one.” Naruto says brushing her off, having heard it before.

        “Well that’s one way of phrasing it I guess.” she agrees with a simple shrug.

        “But Pervy Sage can’t be in love with you. He always treated you like every other girl until you started beating him up. Also I don’t approve so you can’t.”

        Kiko laughs, “It’s cute how you think you get final say regarding any aspect of my love life, but you’re right. He’s not in love with me, he was like that well before I came along, and he does respond rather well to violence, almost like it’s been ingrained in him by-”

        Kiko doesn’t get to finish her thought process as Jiraiya’s hand is suddenly clamped over her mouth. She glares at him in warning before biting down. “Don’t put your hand over my mouth, I know where that’s been!”

        Naruto laughs.

        “You’re a really good actor.” Tsunade states in a cool even tone observing the scene.

        “Thank you, though I think you’re just politely trying to call me a liar. Which also I guess is fair, ninja and all, but I’m not lying about this.” 

        “The Uzumaki are a dead clan, you should let them rest in peace.” Tsunade replies sharply, still not believing.   


        Kiko sees red. Not one to displays of anger she simply reaches into her sleeves and pulls out a family blood scroll dropping it on Tsunade’s desk, her eyes on fire and her words venom. “Your proof. I hope it’s sufficient, if it’s not, I don’t care. I don’t have to prove who I am to anybody but Naruto. You might not like me and that’s fine, but you will put some respect on family’s name when you speak it.” 

        Standing on the other side of the Hokage’s desk Kiko stares down at Tsunade in an unspoken challenge. Apparently she’s done something right because Tsunade’s eyes widen in amazement before she leans back in her chair and laughs. 

        “My grandmother, she used to yell at my grandfather when he was being an idiot and she’d given him that same withering look. Oh my god, it’s hereditary.” She wipes a few tears from her eyes as she clutches her sides, “Get over here Brat, and open this scroll.” she orders Kiko, who obliges.

        After channeling some chakra to open the scroll, Kiko bites her thumb the drop of blood splattering on the paper. At once the image of a tree appears with several branches, not all of them readable, but the closest branch, the one the runs near the center of the tree trunk, lists her entire family going back all the way to the founding of Uzshio.

        “I’m going to need to keep this, just to show my council. You can stay, but what exactly will be done regarding your situation is a bit more difficult. I’ll arrange a meeting. Try not to get into any trouble till then.” Tsunade explains, rubbing her forehead. 

        Kiko bows politely, “Thank you, Hokage-sama.” 

        “You two!” Tsunade shouts turning to Naruto and Sakura. “Time to prove all of the training you’ve gone through actually paid off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got most of this story plotted out, it's just a matter of filling the gaps to get to certain events and writing it all down. Having said that, romance is not going to be the focus of this story but the end goal is to have Natasha/Kiko end up with someone, any preference for who you think would make a good match for Natasha/Kiko? I have a few names I keep rotating through, but I'm interested in what others think.


End file.
